


MCYT Oneshots

by Froggie_177



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Minecraft, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, idots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_177/pseuds/Froggie_177
Summary: these are just random oneshots and story ideas that I come up with and write when I'm bored.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Info

This is going to be random one shot ideas that come to mind and anything you want to request 

Only rule is I don't write smut but anything else should be good for me to write along with random twists.

Anyways I will be off writing random ideas for me to use later


	2. Maybe it's not so bad after all (TapL and friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey brushed off his assignments till last minute with having a group of some chaotic children wasn't always so bad.

The sun shone in through the blinds above the desk turning parts of the small room an orangey color. Harvey sat still in his chair as he stared at the computer, hands resting on the keyboard. He had been typing one of the many assessments he had brushed off doing until his professors reminded him they were due tomorrow. Why they all had the same due date boggled his mind but he wasn't going to question something he had months to do before. And it wasn't even small points taken off, in total these assignments would be around half of his grade. 

After plowing through the first short one of two essays due, his mind started to fog up from all the information, going full autopilot while his hands typed away. It didn't matter if it was right or wrong at this point as long as it was completed. 

Cracking his knuckles he started the second one with a pain in his neck from slouching. He probably could use a better chair sooner or later but that isn't important now. 

Glancing over at the time he saw it was already 7 in the afternoon meaning he had been working for about 4 hours now with additional coffee breaks. Speaking of coffee, his mug had been empty for a while now as he focused more on finishing. 

Standing up off the chair he heard his back crack as he grabbed the mug and headed to the small kitchen. Popping in a dark coffee pod he left the mug under the machine while he grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet and put one in his mouth before heading back to the machine. He leaned over resting his head on the counter as he watched the coffee slowly drip into the mug. 

Once the last drop fell he quickly grabbed the mug and drank some enjoying the bitter taste. Humming he took the other pop tart out of the package and put it into his mouth throwing out the garbage as he headed back to his room. 

His was the last down the hall and slightly smaller than the rest but it didn't bother him too much. It had a cozy feeling inside having tons of blankets to spare along with a few plants that were given to him as gifts. 

Opening the creaky door he stuff led back to the chair as he looked up at the bright screen that illuminated the dark room. Placing the mug to the side where it previously was, he sighed as he placed his hands on the keyboard ready to type away again. 

After only getting another paragraph in he heard keys jingling at the door which made him groan and shove his face into his hands. 

A good majority of people would always question Harvey why he seemed so irritated talking about his dorm mates but that's before they meet them. He stays with two other people which may not be that bad but those two always being a group of friends over. Not only does it get crowded because of them it's that they are loud and stay up until ungodly hours without losing any energy. Not to mention they're always in his room touching his stuff and annoying him. This meant that he would have to work even harder to not be distracted by their antics. 

Harvey grabbed the headphones that he rarely used and put them on as he turned on some soft music to drown out the sound of them. He went to finish off the essay only left with summarizing this one before getting onto the last one, that dreadful last one.

Harvey had a habit of sleeping early in the morning and only getting a few hours in before he had to wake up for school. This left him with bags under his eyes and a need for coffee but it didn't bother him too much. But the one night he needed to actually stay awake he felt like he could pass out just then and there at the desk.

Staring back at the screen he read through all the instructions for it. Not only was this an essay but there was a part where you have to draw an illustration. Now drawing wasn't a strong skill but it wasn't too hard either but it was the fact that he had no clue what the topic was. 

Gripping at his hair he threaded his fingers through before letting his hand fall onto the desk. This was going to take at least 3 hours not to mention the fact that ‘they’ were here. 

Speaking of them there was a knock at the door which made Harvey groan before taking the headphones off while getting up and opening the door. He had expected to see Skeppy or Geo, maybe even Vurb but not Mega. Mega had been one of the few people that Harvey could handle being around. The other was mute along with being sane unlike the rest. It was rare that he came but when he did he would stay in Harvey’s room just like now. 

Mega went over and sat on the bed browsing on his phone as Harvey sat back down and thought about how to start the assignment. Leaning over he shuffled through his backpack and grabbed his notebook that he used for this class. Flipping page through page he skimmed through looking for what the essay was about but couldn't find a single thing. Maybe it was something he forgot to write down but he barely remembered learning this topic. Turning back to Mega he stared at the male waiting for him to meet his gaze. 

“Mega do you remember learning anything about this in physics” he spoke pointing to the screen as he watched the mute just shrug before going back on his phone.

Sighing he turned back around before typing a few things into his computer before clicking on an article that would supposedly help him. News flash it didn't. If anything the website confused him more as he rested his head between his arms, hand grasping at his hair. 

“Stupid essay I don't even remember learning this” 

Mega glanced over as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. With that one small signal Harvey practically launched his body onto the bed laying on his stomach. Fixing his position he glanced up when Mega grabbed his phone and started to type into it. 

“Have you ever tried asking Spifey, I heard he's pretty good at physics.” A robot like voice spoke from the phone. 

“You're lying. I know that nimrod, the same one who almost burnt down our kitchen, couldn't be good at physics. I mean even the geniuses in our school struggle with it.” He spoke into his pillow as Mega calmly brushed his finger through his hair calming him. It was a simple gesture but Harvey needed it bad. 

“I know it's hard to believe but I swear it's true.”  
The same robot-like voice spoke as Harvey sighed.

“I'll ask him alright, but if he isn't actually good at it you owe me dinner” Standing up he headed to the door as Mega followed further behind. 

The two walked two rooms down before Mega nodded a goodbye and headed out of the dorm room as Harvey stood in front of Spifey’s door. He could hear the ruckus of them inside as he felt bad asking for help with work he should've done a while ago. 

Shaking the thoughts off his mind he knocked at the door waiting for a response. It quieted down as someone shuffling towards the door could be heard. Creaking it open Spifey stood there with Skeppy, Bad, Vurb, Zelk, and Finn sat behind with cards spread askew on the floor.

“Hey Harvey sorry for being loud we’ll quiet down alri-” Spifey started to apologize before Harvey waved his hand stopping him.

“Not that this time. I've heard around the grape vine that you're good at physics and I'm stuck with a physics project that's due tomorrow.” He admitted as he could hear Vurb and Zelf making toe and skephalo jokes in the background.

“I wouldn't say I'm that good but I've got an understanding of it. I'll see what I can assist with ok” turning around he told the others he'll be back in a little before shutting the door and the two walking back down the hall to Harvey's room. 

Opening the door he went over to the computer as he sat down in the uncomfortable chair. Spifey bend over his shoulder as he read what the assignment required before standing up straight and flopping onto the bed. 

“That's simple, it's what we learned a month ago just go into your notes from around the sixteenth.” Spifey spoke as he laid on his back and his hands in the air making random shapes out of them. 

Grabbing his book he flipped to the sixteenth and he looked at it confused before reading over the page. It was exactly what he needed for the assignment along with pages he could use from the textbook. Mega wasn't lying when he said it would be good to ask Spifey. 

Not wasting any time he let his fingers type away with the information as Spifey occasionally gave him tips and ideas that would help organize the text. The time seemed to fly by as Spifey looked exhausted by the time the two finished the assignment, drawing and all. Summiting it he sighed in relief as he leaned back in the chair. 

Looking back at the clock and saw it was already two in the morning. Spifey looked as if he would fall asleep in his bed at any moment while Harvey looked perfectly fine. 

“Harvey do you mind if I just sleep in your bed I don't feel like getting up” he spoke half awake as the shorter stared at him nodding a yes as he continued to clean up around his desk putting everything back in its place. 

He didn't feel tired yet so he headed back to the kitchen only to see Skeppy searching through cabinets, most likely for the melatonin gummies. Brushing by, he grabbed a cup of noodles and turned on the kettle. Skeppy stared at him as Harvey just stared at the kettle. 

“Shouldn't you be going to bed now, even I'm heading to bed soon” the taller asked as he shrugged in return.

“Not tired plus I usually don't sleep till later” he responded smoothly as he poured the steaming water into the foam cup and let it sit. 

“Dude you need more sleep you look like shit, I mean look at your eye bags” Skeppy pointed out as his voice raised a little.

“Let me eat first then I'll try to sleep” he bargained knowing that he probably wouldn't listen to it. Turning around to sit at the counter he was met with Skeppy standing there arms crossed.

“Better luck next time with that excuse” and with that Skeppy picked up Harvey making him drop the food on the counter, luckily right side up, and slinging him over his shoulder. 

Skeppy headed to the smallest room as Harvey layed limp in his arms. It would be futile trying to fight back since he knew Skeppy wouldn't give up. 

Opening the door Skeppy tossed him off his shoulder onto the bed not even realizing Spifey was there before throwing himself as well into the pile of people.

“What the fuck I was sleeping dude” Spifey spoke as he shifted the the side of the bed against the wall. 

“Didn't realize you were here too huh. Group cuddles then” Skeppy spoke cheerfully as he went onto the other edge of the bed leaving Harvey in the middle. Skeppy wrapped his arms across the other two as he smiled.

“Woah woah woah, I never agreed to this” Harvey protested as he shifted between the two. His bed was a queen sized bed but with the three of them it felt like a snug fit. 

“You don't need to agree to anything. You've looked like absolute shit the last week you need this” Spifey spoke as he draped his arm across the other two mimicking Skeppy.

Mumbling under his breath he stared at the ceiling as he felt his eyes droop as the only sound he could hear was the soft snores from Skeppy and Spifey. Shutting them fully he felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep for once. 

\--------------------------time skip--------------------------

The morning sunlight shone into the room as Spifey closed the curtains fully making the room dark again. He and Skeppy had woken up earlier and saw how peaceful Harvey looked sleeping and agreed to let him sleep longer.

Even though the two were normally loud and outgoing people they were also caring for those close to them. They may not talk to Harvey that often but they've considered him a friend. 

Heading to the kitchen they searched the cabinets and fridge for food but found nothing they could use. It wasn't like either of them could cook so the only option was take out. They decided on Waffle House getting enough for the three of them.

As Skeppy placed their orders footsteps were heard from down the hall towards them. There revealed a groggy Harvey, hair a mess and clothes wrinkled from shifting in his sleep.

“Morning sleeping beauty” Spifey spoke as he sat at the counter on his phone with a coffee next to him. Shrugging the comment off he started making his own coffee as he looked in the cabinet for food.

“Skeppy’s getting Waffle House for us so don't eat anything yet” Harvey looked over to Spifey confusion present on his face.

“Ok what's going on why are you guys being so nice all of a sudden” he asked as the two stared back on him as the looked at each other before looking back.

“That's easy remember what I said last night, that you looked tired and stuff” Spifey started as Skeppy finshed off “we thought you could use a pampering day. We know that your not that close to us but we still care about your well-being”

Harvey stared bewildered at the two “when did you guys get so sappy Jesus” he laughed it off as the two looked offended. Skeppy even hit him with the paper towel roll yelling at him that he'll never be caring again. The three chased each other laughing their asses off before the door bell rung. Running to get it Skeppy grabbed the food and tipped the man. 

“Food is here you numpty muffins!” He shouted from the front door as the other two ran to the table. Skeppy placed it on the table as they stared at it like prey. 

Separating it into portions each person got what they liked. Harvey had normal waffles and turkey bacon with syrup covering it all. Spifey had gotten blueberries and strawberries in his waffles and strawberry syrup on top with sausages on the side. Skeppy unlike the others with chocolate chips with his, but headed to the cabinets for more chocolate chips. He sprinkled them on top and added pure sugar to top it off. Harvey stared at him disgusted with the amount of sugar on that. 

They finished up eating soon after and straightened up the kitchen before heading to the living room. The three chose their own spot of the couch as Harvey scrolled through some movies. It was his choice on any movie so he chose a horror film like usual. 

Excusing himself Spifey walked back towards the rooms while Skeppy went to start some popcorn leaving Harvey alone on the couch waiting. It wasn't long for Spifey to come back though with a huge pile of blankets from Harvey’s room. But before he could sit back down the door bell rung again. Heading to the door he opened it only to be tackled by Vurb. 

“Hey buddy, we came to hang out” Finn said as he stepped over the bodies on the floor and walked to the kitchen. Zelk followed him and raided the cabinets for the snacks as Finn and Skeppy talked.

Spifey headed back to the living room and sat next to Harvey with an apologetic look but he waved it off saying it was ok. Vurb hopped over the couch and sat next to Spifey opposite Harvey. He gave the other a wave as he started talking about the movie on screen. 

Finn was the next to join them sitting on the other sofa next to them with Zelk following and flopping on top of him. Skeppy finally joined them and sat next to Harvey leaving a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. 

“Let's get this movie started” Skeppy said as Harvey clicked the start button on the remote. The movie had tons of gore which made Vurb and Skeppy jump out of their skin and the others laugh. 

Harvey thought to himself as they calmed down from one of the jump scares. Maybe he was wrong and that they weren't that annoying after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really fun to write and took me a while cause of the holidays and everything but hoped you enjoyed


End file.
